fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joma Fietz
Contract Magic |weapons = Magic Broom|team = Lightning Stroke |partner = Angelene Kalt Dagger |image gallery = yes}}Joma Fietz(女魔フィーツ''Joma Fītsu'') is an Cucuy and Independant Mage of the Tres Lleis Guild. She serves as the partner to both Angelene and Kalt Dagger in Team Lightning Stoke. Appearance Joma is an average sized woman who has the stereotypical appearance of a witch. She has a slim, yet robust figure and as a cucuy, has a pumpkin as a head, this pumpkin is carved into a face: like a halloween jack-o-lantern, the face is typically seen with two eyes and a smiling mouth, although the mouth does move when she talks. Her orange guild mark is located on her left bosom. Her attire is that of the common idea of a witch's appearance with a pointed black hat with an orange ribbon around it and the point drooping to the back slightly. She also has a black, fur-lined dress and cape with black heeled shoes. She is commonly seen carrying a straw broomstick. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities (野菜魔法 Yasai Mahō): Joma - fitting with her pumpkin head and halloween theme - uses magic that revolves around the use of vegetables, most predominantly: pumpkins. She can sprout vegetables of various sizes and can imbue them with various magical properties such as causing explosions and creating pumpkin humanoids, she can also levitate these vegetables; allowing her teammates to fly alongside her. *'Aerial Harvest' (空中収穫 Kūchū Shūkaku): Joma conjures several floating pumpkins which are large enough to allow someone to ride them. Joma uses these firstly as transport for both herself and allies but also as she can control their movements remotely she can hurl them as large projectiles. *'Salem Shot' (セーラムショット Sēramu Shotto): She creates a small jack-o-lantern in her hand and fires it like a bullet at the target, before impact the pumpkin begins to laugh and explodes, forming a huge, laughing pumpkin-shaped explosion. Jacques.]] Contract Magic (契約の魔法 Keiyaku no Mahō): Using the talisman around her broom, Joma is able to summon forth magical beasts from another dimension which she has formed a contract with previously. She has only shown one creature which she has contracted and upon summoning him, creates a magical glyph on the ground before her, from which the summoned creature arises. Enhanced Jumping: Joma has demonstrated the ability to jump to great heights, leaping from building to building. It is unknown why or how she possesses this ability but she has been shown to evade foes larger than herself. Weapons and Items Magic Broom (祈りの魔法 Mahō no Hōki): Joma carries a magic broom, which takes the appearance of a simple straw broom with a brown wooden handle and a pale yellow ribbon tied in a bow at the end. She can use it as a melee weapon or to achieve flight. The ribbon tied around her broom has been revealed to be a magical talisman, with the inner parts of it bearing magical writing; she uses it to utilise Contract Magic. *'Jacques' (ジャック Jakku): Using her broom's talisman, Joma is able to summon Jacques. Jacques is king of the Cucuy and disappeared some 10 years ago, due to being contracted by Joma during her days as a Dark Mage. Jacques is a large being who wields a flaming scythe and uses Fire Magic. The two have a very friendly relationship, Jacques stating that he is "in debt" to Joma - implying that she had saved him from some form of grim fate prior to being contracted by her. *'Willhert S'wisp' (ウィルヘルトスウィスプ Uiruheruto Sūisupu): A former general in an unnamed army, serving under king Jacques. He is able to use Fire Magic and is known for carrying a crucifix on his back. Joma is very confident in his abilities and Willhert seems to have a dismissive attitude. *'Numerous Cucuy': Joma can also summon numerous unnamed cucuy who have elongated and slightly flatter heads, long mouths filled with sharp teeth and bodies composed of ragged vines and greenery. They are able to extend the lengths of their bodies and limbs to dramatic proportions. Major Battles *Team Lightning Stroke vs. Jongleur, Balsa & Gerald Vixen. Trivia *Her appearance is based on uzume Megasuno from Medaka Box. *Her name Joma (女魔) is backwards of the japanese word for Witch (魔女 Majo) and also means Devil Woman. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Tres Lleis Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:FB